


The girl with eyes like the sea and a heart of gold is a clutz: Marinette x Reader oneshots

by SkedaddlesAway



Series: MLB oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, First post on here, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Other, Twoshot, au where adrien isn't the love interest, be nice to me y'all, chloe and sabrina are dating btw, i mean cmon, i'll add more tags as I go but yall this is already a mess, just as like background ships, listen i need some queer marinette in my life, no angst bc i'm weak, the established relationships are there, these are vaugely connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkedaddlesAway/pseuds/SkedaddlesAway
Summary: A series of maybe vaguely connected oneshots featuring the true queen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.I'll make this p gender neutral, just tell me if I mess up pronouns though.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Reader
Series: MLB oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821031
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The girl with eyes like the sea and a heart of gold is a clutz: Marinette x Reader oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this first chapter will just be for a quick summary and the index so you can see what's up. Happy reading!

Listen, there's a shortage of anything Marinette x Reader on here. I don't wanna hate her, I don't wanna fight over Adrien with her, I just wanna kiss her okay? So for my first fic, let me be self-indulgent for the gays in the back of the room. Sometimes there will be a song attached to a chapter, just to match the mood. 

Thus far:

  * Ch 1. Intro and Index



**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more soon, I swear on my honor as a queer mess


End file.
